


Heh heh

by Donya



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: FrostIron - Freeform, Humour, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 08:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3113255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donya/pseuds/Donya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Loki are going to tie the knot and Tony has to tell Thor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heh heh

Thor was intimidating. Not only was he huge and powerful but also overprotective towards his brother. Tony somehow forgot about that when he seduced Loki. It was supposed to be a thrilling, no-strings-attached stress relief. However, Tony's level of stress increased dramatically when it became clear the secret relationship was going to be revealed. Loki turned out to be strangely old-fashioned, who would have thought, he wanted rings and a clear confirmation that he and Tony were a couple. Also, he loved causing trouble, so the task of informing Thor about the wedding was assigned to Tony. Of course.

The next time Thor was paying a visit to Jane, Tony invited him to the tower. A glass of whiskey wasn't enough to soothe his nerves. He contemplated greeting Thor in the armour, at least that would give him a chance of surviving that day. Before he decided, Thor appeared, beaming, unaware of the real reason of the invitation. Tony's hands shook when he was asked how he was doing. Not quite well at the moment.

'Umm, well, I'm kinda getting married,' he mumbled, terrified.

'Goodness! Wonderful news! Who is the lucky lady?'

'Heh heh, the weather is crazy today, isn't it? Can't remember a January this warm,' Tony exclaimed in panic. Thor looked at him questioningly, the day was cloudy and cold. 'Or maybe I'm running a high fever. Or I'm about to have a heart attack.'

'You do seem nervous,' Thor noticed. 'Is everything all right? Are you having second thoughts about the wedding?'

'No, no, my fiancé would kill me, heh heh,' Tony replied, too loudly. Thor tried to smile but he was more concerned than amused.

'You should sit down,' Thor advised, 'before you collapse.'

'Thank you,' Tony muttered and added barely audibly, 'bro.'

Thor did hear that and it baffled him. 'Bro?' He echoed.

'Brother,' Tony hinted.

'Brother?'

'In... law,' Tony said breathlessly, fully expecting a deadly blow of Thor's hammer. 'Brother-in-law,' he repeated when Thor didn't react.

Embarrassingly long moments later Thor finally put all the pieces together and roared, 'Loki?!' He gripped the hammer and wordlessly threatened his former ally for deflowering his innocent brother. Tony, who was no stranger to self-destructing actions, chose that instant to laugh nervously. It was actually quite entertaining, especially for Loki, who probably was watching the whole scene from afar, with a bowl of popcorn in his lap.

'Easy, easy, Point Break, chill out. it's all ok,' Tony convinced, hoping those would not be his last words. 'Loki is happy and remember that his happiness depends on my being alive.'

''My own brother!' Thor yelled out, confused. 'How could you take advantage of my brother?'

'Let's not discuss who's using whom. Look on the bright side, I'll take care of Loki and keep him from trouble.'

'Is that so? I seriously doubt that this is the reason- wait, why did you agree to marry Loki? Is he with child?'

Dammit! Tony had to admit Thor was smarter than he had previously assumed.

'My goodness, no, I swear we've only been holding hands,' Tony lied smoothly, it was totally believable. 'However, we do accept newborn clothes as wedding gifts. You know, just in case. We plan to start trying as soon as possible, maybe even on the wedding night, why wait, right?'

Thor's only reply was a grimace. Tony asked, 'By the way, how long does Loki's pregnancy last?'

'I have always tried to stay away from pregnant Loki, so I can't answer your question.'

'Good, good,' Tony sighed in relief. The littlest Stark had been a top secret, for various reasons. 'Anyway, we're a family now, dear brother. Tell me, isn't it exciting to have a brother that does not constantly plot against you? That must be new for you, right, hahaha!'

Tony's inner voice warned him against continuing that conversation but Thor was just asking to be laughed at, that stern expression on his face, what an idiot. It was too easy to lie to him and make fun of him in his presence without his knowing. Yet another thing Tony had in common with Loki. They were really meant to be together. Joined by the brother they both did not like.


End file.
